Worthless
by dreamer241
Summary: One shot on Hanna ans Caleb after Hanna is told she is not Pageant material, Caleb comforts her. Lots of fluff


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, I'm literally head over heels in love with Haleb and I wanted to a one-shot on when Hanna gets told she is not pageant material. I hope you enjoy.**

As Hanna drove to Caleb's apartment after the worst day of her life, tears spilled out of her eyes as the words that her coach told her kept running through her mind. 'you don't make the cut.' She cursed herself for even going through with it in the first place, she wanted to show everybody she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was and most importantly she wanted to make her Dad proud. But all her nightmares were turning into a reality when –A had done everything in its power to bring her down, signing up her step sister Kate Randall just to get under her skin, by now she should've known how –A worked.. But it was hard to forget when Kate Randall was a manipulating bitch.

As Hanna got out of her car and raced to Caleb's front door, he opened it before she even had the time to open it herself; she threw herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder, feeling so worthless. Caleb didn't even have to ask her what was wrong, he just knew. They stayed in the same position for about 10 minutes before Hanna pulled her face away from his shoulder. "She said I'm not pageant material, that I don't make the cut" Hanna sniffled. "I try so hard Caleb, nothing ever works out for me, and I'm just some worthless bitch" Hanna was hysterically crying by now, Caleb hated this bitch that had made her feel like this. "Hey, take a breath" He started; Hanna obliged and took a moment to calm down. "I promise we will find a way to get this money, don't even dare to say that again Hanna, you are worth so much and more" Caleb made sure that she listened to him before pulling her on the couch.

Hanna sat straddling his lap whilst he placed several comforting kisses on her cheek whilst she spoke. "All I wanted to do was show my Dad I could do this, how much I really wanted this... I'm not the smartest person but I really want to win this money, I want to go to college and have a career" Hanna had calmed down now but she still had a sad expression on her face, her head was hung low and Caleb hated it, he was aching for to see his girl smile, her happiness was what he lived for.

"You will go to college, I promise... I asked my mom to pay some tuition money and I am going to as well. Baby you don't need a beauty pageant to win money, you will always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me" Caleb reassured, Hanna changed her position sitting on his lap so she was facing the TV with her head in his chest and her legs dangled over his. "Your Mom can't do that, neither can you, Caleb I can't let you do that" Hanna shook her head, she didn't want help. "I can and I will, you're my girlfriend, it is in my nature to help you and make sure you're happy. I promise you I'll do something... anything to get you into the college you want, you deserve this" Caleb got emotional as he spoke those words to her, he had never felt so much love for someone and he wanted to protect her and keep her happy, he loved her with every fibre of his being.

Hanna realising that Caleb wasn't going to give up, eventually agreed but she told him her Mom would be paying some as well, at least it was a compromise. They both sat on the couch watching Titanic; Hanna had permission to stay at Caleb's tonight as the next day was Saturday. Half way through the movie Caleb's stomach started to growl. "Someone's hungry" Hanna laughed, pecking him on the lips. "Yeah hungry for you" Caleb whispered seductively in her ear, she could feel his cool breath travel down her ear and it sent a shiver through her entire body. Hanna slapped his chest laughing, he was happy she was smiling again. "C'mon, let's go and make dinner you perv" Hanna spoke sarcastically. Caleb agreed as they started to make Mac and Cheese. "Seriously though, I loved the way you were shaking your hips and had that look on your face that screamed sexy" Caleb whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and trailed kisses down her neck before taking her to his bedroom.

Dinner was completely forgotten about, things got heated pretty quickly. They were led in Caleb's bed, just a sheet covering them up. Caleb's arm was around her shoulder as her head was tucked into his chest. "You really think I'm not worthless?" Hanna muttered."Hanna would I be with you if I thought you were worthless? Do you have any idea how important you are to me? I love you so god damn much, you're so beautiful, you're amazing, you make me happy and I'm the luckiest son of a bitch alive to have a girl like you by my side" Caleb said. Hanna was honestly speechless, Caleb never wore his heart on his sleeve, but she was so worth it to him. "I love you so much" Hanna spoke, looking up at him. "I love you too" Caleb said, brushing his lips against her rosebud ones.

And he truly did, he loved her more than the world, he promised he would keep all of his promises to her and right now Hanna 100% believed that he would do anything just to make her smile.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Was just a fluffy one-shot, Review.**


End file.
